


Would You Like a Drink With That

by queenfanfiction



Series: sidereel: or, twenty-one short films on Torchwood's women (for the writers who love them) [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bonus Gift Ficlet in Honor of Participation in the TW_FemFic Fest 2011, F/F, I'm probably proudest of making "would you like a drink with that" a viable pick-up line, johnson was not trained to be a spy-assassin-whatever so that she could flip burgers dammit, pre-fem!slash, prompt!fic, tw_femfic fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenfanfiction/pseuds/queenfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice and Johnson meet again, this time at Johnson's new job. At a McDonald's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Like a Drink With That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NancyBrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/gifts).



> _[nancybrown](http://nancybrown.dreamwidth.org): Agent Johnson gets a part-time job at McDonalds and attempts to date Alice._

Johnson glares. It's not her fault that all her job references are either blacklisted or dead, but that shouldn't mean she ought to be shunted into a low-paying job of flipping burgers for the rest of her adult life, right?

Apparently not. Johnson slaps the burger on the grill, satisfied to hear its painful sizzle. She'd much rather shoot it, but the gun she'd somehow managed to filch from the government's own pockets before she left is still safely in her purse in the employee locker room—which, to her mind, is a very unfortunate situation indeed.

"Anyone here?" Johnson scowls. Her idiot coworkers have left the station unmanned again. She stalks out front, ready to grace the customer with none of the grace she possesses, then stops when she sees the mother of that poor kid Harkness had decided to use as a human amplifier. His own daughter, hadn't she been, so that had made the kid his own grandso— _Jesus._

The woman sees Johnson, starts with recognition, and is about to turn away to leave before thinking better of it. "Double Whopper, no cheese, extra fries," she says, stiffly.

Johnson punches the order into the computer, then bites her lip. "Would you like—a drink with that?"

Alice looks at Johnson for a long moment before nodding, and when Johnson writes her mobile number on Alice's receipt neither of them say anything about it.


End file.
